


The lovers return.

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC shipping - Freeform, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, suprise kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A raccoon decides to surprise his arctic fox partner on their return to their apartment after a brief chat with a dynamic duo rabbit/fox police partner.Written because the world needs more fluff RN and OC shipping of friends OCs is cool :3.
Relationships: Bella White / Ryan Lixo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The lovers return.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts), [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/gifts).

> A continuation of events in [ ZPD: Badges and Beloved chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313380/chapters/55092487#workskin)
> 
> Bella White is owned by [ MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally)  
Ryan Lixo is owned by [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz)
> 
> Might be a bit rougher in edits than my usual stuff so my apologies if that's the case!

"That fox totally has the hots for his rabbit partner." Ryan chuckled as he climbed up the steps.

"Really Ryan, just because they're a male and female police duo doesn't AUTOMATICALLY mean they're in for each other." Bella sighed. 

"Naw, it's not that. The reason he wasn't talking was because he was staring at her tail the entire time,” Ryan said, matter-of-factly.  
  
“There’s only one tail you should be concerning yourself with.” Bella joked as she flicked her tail towards Ryan’s own, the couple having now reached their apartment door. Ryan in return lifted his tail up and the fox and raccoon tails intertwined slightly, the pair looking towards each other.  
  
“Hey, Bella?” Ryan whispered as he put his key in the door.  
  
“Yeah?” The arctic fox tilted her head slightly akilter.  
  
“I’m sorry for teasing you about calling the ZPD on the crazy coyote. That’s one of the things I genuinely like about you. You care a lot about people. I’m lucky to have you in my life. I love you.”  
  
Without much warning, the raccoon pulled his fox partner in for a kiss. Bella’s tail shot right up in surprise as she instinctively got on her tip toes and craned her head upward to reach her partner easier.  
  
“R-ryan!” She felt her ears flatten and turn a tinge of crimson, returning to a normal standing height. “I love you too but, PDA!”  
  
“Oh, uh right.” Ryan hastily pulled open the door and guided his partner into the apartment by her hips. Normally Bella would have protested at such handling, but, in this instance it was kinda cute, like a ballroom dancer guiding his partner. This of course did nothing to help the burning embarrassment of her pointed ears.  
  
“Okay, I need to take a moment.” Bella exhaled as the door clicked close. “That was adorable but a bit too surprising!”  
  
“I.. uh Sorry.” Ryan stammered.  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s fine, I really do love you too Ryan. And thanks for the apology.” Bella put her paws on the raccoon's chest as she looked up to him smiling. “Just. You know how I am with surprises, even if they are really cute ones.” Bella winked as she finished.   
  
“Alright.” Ryan enveloped his arms around his arctic fox lover and pulled her in. He gently ran an open paw down her back. “I just missed you at work is all, and couldn’t wait to come home. It’s good to be home, in our home.”  
  
“Mmm-hmmm.” Came an appreciative mumble from Bella in reply, more appreciative her ears and heart rate had returned to normalcy than anything. “Our shared home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this later, might not. Listing it as complete for now however :3


End file.
